La hija del jaguar
by LunaMiriel
Summary: Los malos sueños la persiguen desde que comenzó el año, ha hecho de todo para que estos no sigan pero nada funciona. Pero lo que mas le preocupa es el mal presentimiento que se aloja en su pecho después de despertar de uno de esos malos sueños. ¿Que es lo que esta le esta causando estos malos sueños a Anna?
1. Pesadillas

LA HIJA DEL JAGUAR.

Los personajes principales de esta historia no me pertenecen son del gran y genial Hiroyuki Takei.

Ella despertó un poco exaltada su respiración era un poco irregular, el sueño que había tenido la había perturbado, se llevo su mano al pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerado mientras que su otra mano buscaba. Ella no quería mirar por miedo a no encontrar lo que ella buscaba, pero al sentir con su mano la piel cálida de la persona que comparta su lecho bajo su mirada encontrándolo.

-"Hola extraña"- el joven de ojos negros, a simple vista se podría ver que su mirada era apacible, pero ella que lo conocía mejor que a si misma vio el destello de preocupación que se asomaba en sus ojos- "¿sucede algo? Son de nuevo esos sueños ¿Verdad?"

-"Si y no, el de hoy fue un poco diferente… en si era el mismo yo corriendo por todo ese verde, casi podía sentir que me atrapaban pero algo hizo que eso que me perseguía se desviara y después sentí…"-dejando la frase a medio terminar desviando su mirada.

-"Sabes que con migo no tienes por qué limitarte, te conozco mejor que nadie y se cómo eres en verdad Anita"- El se levanto tomando el rostro de ella y la obligo a mirarlo.

-"Sabes que no me gusta ser así, lo odio"-Yoh vio en sus ojo un destello de odio y resentimiento.

-"Lo sé amor, lo sé, pero no por dejar ver un poco de lo que en verdad eres vas a dejar de ser quien eres. Lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Anna lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que la gente viera que podía ser débil y vulnerable, una vez les dejo ver eso a otras personas y lo pago muy caro.

-"Lo sé, pero no me agrada que las demás personas me vean así, con que solo tú lo veas es más que suficiente para mi"- ella puso una de sus mano en la mano que tenía Yoh en su rosto y con su otra mano acaricio la cara de Yoh, él disfruto de su toque y beso la palma de la mano de Anna.

-"Ven, vamos a dormir, que mañana llegan visitas"- él la jalo hacia sus brazos dejando que su pecho sirviera como almohada de Anna. Ella se dejo llevar.

-"Lo sé y me fastidia que ellos vengan"- Ana beso pecho de Yoh y se apretó más a él. No podía desprender esa extraña sensación que se alojo en su pecho, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, si algo le llegara a pasarle a ella no le importaría, pero en cambio con Yoh sería devastador para ella.

-"_Por favor que nada le pase_"- se dijo a si misma mientras veía a Yoh quedarse profundamente dormido de nuevo mientras la sostenía más fuerte que antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero que les guste esta historia tengo muchos años con ella en mente y no la había llevado a cavo por miedo es mi primer historia de varios capítulos asi que sean buenos con migo. Si?

Dejen reviwe sea malo o bueno los dos me alegrara recibirlo porque me ayudaran a mejorar.

Les prometo que llevare a termino esta historia cuésteme lo que me cueste no la dejare a medias porque se lo mucho que fastidia y enoja eso.


	2. De Viaje

**De Viaje.**

_Dos meses después _

Yoh vio de reojo a Anna era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre las últimas semanas porque los sueños de Anna eran más constantes y se estaban volviendo más agresivas, manteniéndola despierta gran parte de la noche. Ella no quería regresar a dormir después de que despertara por uno de sus sueños, lo único que la calmaba era cuando él se escabullía de su habitación a la de ella, así Anna podía dormir entre sus brazos.

Eso era como un atrapa sueños para Anna, era su bálsamo para las heridas, lo único que le molestaba a Yoh era que antes del amanecer tenía que salir como ladrón del cuarto de Anna por la ventana para poder regresar a su habitación.

Sus amigos aun estaban en la casa y aunque a él no le molesta la relación que tiene con Anna sus amigos aun no lo entienden, ellos creen que lo que hay entre Anna y él es solo obligación. Que es solo por la descendencia que ellos puedan tener y que siga el linaje de la familia Asakura, pero no es así, Yoh en verdad ama a Anna.

Esta tarde la casa estaba tranquila Ren, Chocolove, Ryu, Horo Horo y Tamao se habían ido a pasear por la ciudad con Manta, él se quedo alegando que tenía que terminar el entrenamiento que Anna le había puesto para hoy, cosa que no era cierta.

En la casa solo estaban Amidamaru, Mic, Anna e Yoh. Mic dormía a la sombra de uno de los arboles del patio de la casa y que de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza miraba hacia dentro de un vez terminado regresaba a dormir. Amidamaru estaba sentado fuera cerca de la puerta que da al patio con su espada en medio de su pecho y sus brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, pero pendiente de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Yoh se encontraba sentado en la mesa quitándole la cascara a las naranjas que tenía en frente y partiéndolas en gajos mientras veía a Anna dormir en el piso, ella le estaba dando la espada, no podía dejar de mirarla. Le fascinaba como brillaba su cabello a la luz del sol, el color de su piel y sus largas piernas.

-"Deja de estar mirándome Yoh" – La cara de Yoh se puso roja por haber sido atrapado viéndola.

-"No es verdad Anita, no te estaba viendo"- Bajo su vista para seguir con su actividad con las naranjas.

-"Mmmhuumm, como si pudieras mentirme"- Anna se dio la vuelta y se apoyo en un brazo mientras le lanzaba una de sus más frías y legendarias miradas.

-"Jiji, sabes que esas miradas no funcionan con migo Anita, ya no"- Yoh tomo el plato donde acomodo los gajos de las naranjas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anna, al llegar a ella se sentó a su lado y le paso el plato.

-"Lo sé"- Anna tomo uno gajo de naranja y se lo llevo a la boca mientras se recargaba del hombro de Yoh.

-"¿Que sueño fue el de anoche Anita?"- Yoh bajo su vista para ver las tenues ojeras que se le estaban formando a Anna en sus ojos.

-"Fue casi como el de la noche pasada, pero un poco diferente, estaba en una habitación, de repente se convertía en una cueva toda luz se iba sumiéndome en la completa oscuridad pero aun así podía ver lo que pasaba"- Anna comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente.

-"Tranquila estas despierta y aquí las pesadillas no pueden alcanzarte, te lo prometo todo estará bien"-le dijo Yoh tomando las manos de Anna entre las de él-"¿Que mas pasaba?"

-"Comenzaron a formarse sombras frente a mí, eran 9 sombras, dos de ellas se veían dobles… cuando se dirigen a mi corro y cuando casi me tienen aparecen 4 sombras pero estas son diferentes, cada una tiene un objeto con el de diferente color, la primer sombra tiene una bufanda atada a la cintura color blanca, la segunda unos brazaletes azules en los bíceps, el tercero un collar anaranjado y el cuarto trae una pulsera verde…"

-"No tienes que contarme nada si no lo quieres, lo sabes bien Anna"- Yoh soltó una mano y con ella acaricio la mandíbula de Anna.

-"Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, ya ves lo que dicen… que es mejor cuando cuentas un mal sueño, una vez dicho este no se hará realidad"- Anna tomo la mano de Yoh de nuevo y la llevo a su regazo, soltando un suspiro ella continuo relatando su sueño -"ellos 4 y otro más que tiene una especie de mascara dorada pelean con las sombras pero aparece una nueva sombra tragándose a los cuatro y a las sombras, acercándose a mi cada vez más cuando está a punto de tomarme es ahí cuando desierto"- el cuerpo de Anna comenzó a temblar.

-"Tranquila Anita, son solo malos sueños, solo eso"-Yoh soltó a Anna para así poderla atraer a él y abrazarla, mientras le daba a Amidamaru una mirada de preocupación, misma mirada que Amidamaru expresaba la de Yoh, de preocupación.

Tanto para Yoh y para Amidamaru era muy difícil ver a la itako así, tan vulnerable, el único consuelo que le quedaba a Yoh y cosa que Anna no admitiría jamás en la vida es que sus amigos estén aun en la casa porque ellos distraen a Anna durante el día haciéndola olvidar sus pesadillas.

-"SI, si, el premio mayor chicos… me-voy-de-vacaciones"- se escucho la voz de Horo en la entrada de la casa.

Anna se separo de Yoh hizo una inhalación profunda y después exhalo, enderezando su postura mientras hacia su mirada dura y fría.

Amidamaru e Yoh se voltearon a ver, Yoh con su gran sonrisa y Amidamaru con una pequeña, tanteando lo que a continuación se aproximaba.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas de vacaciones?"

-"Así como lo escuchas Yoh, me voy de vacaciones, así que sa-yo-na-raaaaaaaa"-le dijo Horo a Yoh mostrándole el certificado donde decía que había ganado.

Anna se levanto del lugar en el que se encontraba camino hacia Horo y le arrebato las manos el papel y lo leía.

-"Mas bien nos vamos de vacaciones."

-"Oye, pero si yo me lo gane"-le dijo Horo a Anna- "Así que solo yo me voy de vacaciones"

Anna le lazo esa mirada que no causo nada en Yoh pero que en cambio causo que a Horo le recorriera un escalofrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y que lo dejara clavado en el sitio en el que se encontraba parado.

Yoh solo soltó una risita a casusa de la reacción de su amigo.

-"Así es, tú te lo ganaste, pero de alguna forma tienes que pagar tu estadía en esta casa"- Anna miro a Horo y a los demás que estaban con ellos, Chocolove, Ren, Ryu, Tamao, Manta e Yoh.

-"Pero el viaje es para 4 personas y los que estamos aquí somos 8, así que genio ¿Cómo es que le vas a hacer para decidir quién va y quién no?"-le dijo Horo a Anna.

-"Sencillo, Yoh, tu, yo y otro más nos vamos con lo del premio, mientras Ren y Manta pagan lo de los demás. Así de sencillo y no acepto reclamaciones, ni quejas, ni nada por el estilo"-les dijo Anna mientras se dirigía a su habitación-"Así que alisten sus maletas, nos vamos de vacaciones a la Riviera Maya"

**Sé que algunas no les ha gustado esta Anna, pero es que siempre la muestran como la dura y fría, se que así es ella pero eso es para que no la lastimen más de lo que esta. Pero a mí me gustaría mostrar a la parte sensible y venerable de Anna que como ven solo se lo muestra a Yoh, es algo entre ellos dos y Amidamaru agregado recientemente, porque Anna a empezado a tomarle cariño por eso no se preocupo cuando le dijo todo a Yoh.**

**Bueno dejen comentario diciendo si les gusto o no, yo no me molesto o enojo porque revivir ese tipo de comentarios sino todo lo contrario porque esos son lo que me ayudan a ver en lo que estoy fallando y puedo mejorar.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y me comenzaron a seguir, espero no decepcionarlos.**


	3. Equipaje Perdido

**Equipaje Perdido.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar algo que no puse en los capis pasados y esto es que la historia se desarrolla en el 2012, por lo de las profesáis Mayas y por el año del jaguar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La terminal estaba abarrotada de los turistas que llegaban o iban de salida, agregándole las personas que llegaban por ellas o a despedirlos y desearles un buen viaje. El poder transitar era un poco difícil por las personas y sus maletas.

Eso no estaba ayudando a Anna con su paciencia, que a cada momento estaba decayendo cada vez más, el viaje había sido muy largo para su gusto por problemas que estaban fuera de sus manos. Sin mencionar a los amigos de Yoh que eran muy impertinentes y molestos, lo bueno fue que su mirada en advertencia les había quedado muy en claro, que su paciencia se estaba agotando y que si seguían como hasta entonces no le iba a importar abrir la puerta del avión y tirarlos por ella sin paracaídas.

Casi no había dormido en el avión por miedo a las pesadillas las ocasiones en que había dormitado era cuando Yoh la sostenía de la mano pero aun así no quería profundizarse en sus sueño y que al final de una pesadilla hiciera una escena.

Lo único que ella quería en este momento era llegar al hotel darse una ducha y descansar un poco, pero a cómo veía las cosas estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera pronto.

Tanto Chocolove, Ren, Horo y Mata ya tenían su equipaje en sus manos, solo faltaban Anna e Yoh, Ryu y Tamao habían decidido quedarse en casa para cuidarla.

Corrección ya solo faltaba ella en tener su maleta, pero en su interior se estaba formando la molesta sensación de que no iba a tenerla pronto ya estaban saliendo las últimas tres maletas y los pasajeros que quedaban las tomaron.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que la reina de la maldad del hielo se quedo sin equipaje- Susurro Horo Horo a Chocolove.

-Vamos Anita, Vamos a reportar la maleta- Se la llevo Yoh antes de que explotara, sabía que la paciencia de su prometida estaba a nada de terminarse y no quería quedarse sin un amigo y con ella en la cárcel por asesinato en segundo grado.

En unos minutos todo estaba arreglado, Yoh creía que se iban a llevar horas, pero al parecer la encargada tenía un muy buen instinto de supervivencia ya que en cuanto vio a Anna entrar a la oficina dejo lo que estaba haciendo para atenderla. Cinco minutos después Anna e Yoh estaban yendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Una vez reunidos todos, fueron hacia la puerta de salida, encontrándose con una persona con cartel en mano mostrando el nombre de Horokeu Usui escrito en él.

-Hola soy Horokeu Usui- Dijo Horo Horo al acercarse al hombre con el cartel.

-Mentira tu eres Joto Joto- Soltó Yoh, Horo Horo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Soy Horo Horo, con H no con J, este es mi amigo Yoh Asakura, Chocolove, Ren Tao, Mata…- Horo Horo fue señalándolos conforme los iba nombrando- y la reina del hielo de la maldad y prometida de Yoh, Anna Kyoyama.

Esa presentación fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la paciencia de Anna había llegado a su final.

-Técnica especial N.- 208- Yoh, Chocolove y Ren se hacían a un lado mientras que Anna tomaba su pañoleta y tomaba a Manta con ella, enrollándolo en ella mientras lo atraía para tomarlo con una mano y lanzarlo hacia Horor Horo.

El impacto fue espectacular Horo Horo salió volando mas allá de la sala de vuelos nacionales. Manta reboto en Horo y fue lanzado hacia donde estaban Yoh y sus amigos, ellos se encargaron de cacharlo y ponerlo sobre el piso.

-No se preocupe, ambos estarán bien, esto es normal entre nosotros.- dijo Yoh mostrando su ya característica sonrisa, al joven que había ido por ellos.

-Bien, si usted lo dice, le creo y bienvenidos, yo soy Esteban y seré uno de los encargados de llevarlos a la villa.- Esteban era un hombre que se veía simpático y de confianza. Su piel era de un color morena clara, de cabello negro y sus ojos de un café muy claro con motas de color verde y amarillo.

-Gusto en conocerlo- dijeron los demás haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Anna pasó a un lado de Esteban dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Una vez afuera espero a que los demás la alcanzaran, a pesar de que ya era tarde aun se veían rastros de los colores del atardecer, el cielo estaba mostrando las primeras estrellas de la noche y los colores que había en el cielo, eran realmente hermosos, rosa, naranja y un poco de rojo entre mesclados era en verdad hermoso.

Esteban les indico dos camionetas Toyota RAV4 negras en frente de ellos, con la puerta de la parte de atrás abierta para subir su equipaje. Anna subió en la primera. Esteban tomo el equipaje de Yoh para subirlo a la camioneta.

Horo le siguió para subirse en la parte trasera junto con Yoh pero Anna le lanzo su mirada más fría y maligna que pudo, congelándolo en su lugar y traspasando mas allá de él, llegando a los demás. Si, una clara advertencia de que no dejaría subir a ninguno de ellos. No los quería en el mismo auto.

Esteban subió a la camioneta por el lado del chofer.

-¿Nadie más subirá con nosotros?- pregunto volteando hacia ellos mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-No, no lo harán, ellos irán en la otra camioneta.- contesto Ana.

-Muy bien señorita.

Esteban encendió la camioneta y se fijo que la otra camioneta donde venían los demás los seguía.

Anna volteo hacia su ventana, para distraerse un poco y no dormir a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. Pero el calor que estaba haciendo no le ayudaba, el calor bochornoso, el calor de ese lugar era húmedo. Haciendo que sus parpados pesaran.

Yoh la veía de reojo, él sabía que su Anita estaba cansada y molesta, por lo de la maleta y lo que Horo había dicho, él quería hacerla sentir bien pero sabía que ella no lo dejaría menos habiendo personas desconocidas presentes.

Pero no le importo y menos si sabía que Esteban no lo notaria.

Yoh estiro su mano hasta la de Anna y con su dedo meñique tomo el de Anna, enganchando ambos, ella volteo hacia abajo viendo como sus dedos meñiques estaban unidos. Partiendo de ahí fue subiendo su mirada hasta toparse con la cara de Yoh y este le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Anna volteo a ver a través de la ventana y se recargo sobre el respaldo del asiento cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de esa pequeña muestra de cariño por parte de Yoh, al relajarse por ello no duro mucho y se quedo dormida.

Yoh sintió cuando Anna se quedo dormida por que el agarre de su dedo se aflojo, con cuidado la atrajo hacia él para que ella descansara sobre su hombro.

-Esteban, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dígame señor Yoh.

-Podríamos desviarnos un poco, es que a se le perdió la maleta a Anna y me gustaría comprarle un poco de ropa, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no señor Yoh. Pero no estoy seguro que las tiendas estén abiertas aun, pero no perderemos nada en hechas un vistazo. Permítame un momento.- Esteban saco un celular- Miguel… Nos vamos a desviar un poco, toma la delantera, nos veremos en la villa más tarde... Encárgate de que la habitación principal este lista y de lo demás por favor… Si, así es… No él llegara por la mañana y estará en el chalet junto con los demás jóvenes… Gracias y con cuidado.

Esteban termino su llamada y dio vuelta en una de las calles próxima.

Les tomo 20 minutos llegar a las calles principales, donde estaban las tiendas de ropa, algunas ya estaban cerradas. Esteban se estaciono frente a una de las tiendas que aun estaban abiertas.

Yoh con mucho cuidado recostó a Anna en el asiento a lo lago.

-Esteban, ¿podrías quedarte con ella mientras compro algo de ropa para ella por favor?

-Si Señor Yoh, no se preocupe yo me quedar aquí.

Yoh salió d la tienda 45 minutos después con varias bolsas en mano, Esteban salió para abrir la puerta de la parte trasera de la camioneta para poder subir las bolsas.

-¿Todo bien Esteban? ¿Anna no despertó?

-No señor, ella aun duerme, no se preocupe.

-Bien, ahora si ya podernos irnos.- Yoh abrió la de la camioneta levanto a Anna con cuidado y tomo su lugar con cuidado puso la cabeza de Anna en su regazo.-Esteban, la villa queda muy lejos.

-Si señor Yoh está a unas tres horas más o menos, si desea dormir también usted mientras lléguenos una vez que estemos cerca los despertare.- le dijo Esteban mientras lo veía por el retrovisor.

-No, está bien, estaré despierto el camino. Dormí en el avión así que no estoy cansado, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.- le dijo Yoh dándole una sonrisa, mientras bajaba su mirada y veía a Anna con preocupación, le aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo puso detrás de oreja.

Anna se despertó de repente, una mano familiar la estaba acariciando el hombro, ese gesto la tranquilizo rápidamente, el miedo se fue desvaneciendo. Había tenido otra pesadilla, pero esta no podía recordarla pero sabía que había sido fea.

-Hola, dormilona

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? - Ana se fue incorporando poco a poco.

-Cerca de tres horas y media. No te enojes estaba a punto de despertarte ya casi llegamos a la billa.

Esteban dio vuelta en un camino de terracería, a unos metros paso un portón de hierro en la parte de arriba estaban unas letras que decían: "VILLA DE DESCANSO ITZAYANA"

A los lados del camino había palmeras al final del camino se veía un hermosa casa color blanca.

-Esteban, ¿Qué significa el nombre de la villa?- pregunto Ana enderezándose un poco más al lado de Yoh.

-Bien, Itzayana significa Regalo de Dios.

-¿Exactamente cuán grande es este lugar?- Pregunto Yoh.

-Bueno tiene aproximadamente tres hectáreas, de las cuales seis mil seiscientos corresponden a la casa y sus alrededores como la alberca, las caballerizas y la playa, el resto se está conservando para hacer un santuario para diversos animales en extinción pero el principal es el jaguar.

-Vaya si que es un lugar enorme.- dijo Yoh soltando un pequeño silbido.

-Así es señor Yoh. A unos metros del límite del terreno que corresponde a la villa se encuentra un cenote muy hermoso que en su estancia en este lugar podrán visitar.

Esteban estaciono frente a la casa, la casa era grande de dos pisos estilo neoclásico, las luces aun estaban perdidas con algunas ventanas abiertas de donde salían ondeando parte de las cortinas blancas dos columnas flanqueaban el porche y alrededor de toda la planta inferior y los balcones estaban adornados con rejas de hierro forjado pintadas de blanco.

Yoh bajo de la camioneta y ayudo a Anna a bajar de ella aun viendo cada detalle de la casa, una vez que ella estuvo abajo él se dirigió junto con Esteban a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Esteban, solo mi maleta y esta bolsa, por favor, mañana buscare las demás. ¿Está bien?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Está bien señor Yoh.

-Gracias.

Anna ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando se abrió de repente, con Horo Horo muy molesta.

-Vaya hasta que llegan, como tardaron, nosotros ya hicimos el tour por la casa, vimos nuestras habitaciones, vimos la alberca y cenamos. Y ustedes apenas vienen llegando- Horo entrecerró los ojos y los vio con malicia- es acaso que se dieron su escapadita, e muchachones- termino moviendo las cejas maliciosamente.

Anna tomo con dos de sus dedos el tabique de su nariz y respiro profundo con sus ojos cerrados.

-1…- ella trato de contar hasta diez pero no pudo abrió sus ojos y con su mano libre abofeteo a Horo.

-Con todo el respeto merecido, pero señor Yoh, su prometida es un mujeron- le dijo Esteban a Yoh acercándose a él.

-Sí, así es.

-Bueno permítanme enseñarles- Esteban paso a Horo que estaba en el suelo con una mano roja marcada en su cara, él ya se estaba acostumbrando a estas personas peculiares. Esteban se acerco a la recepción y pidió la llave del cuarto.

Y subió las escaleras con Yoh y Anna detrás de él. Pasaron varias puertas y doblaron una esquina hasta llegar a una puerta.

-Esta es la habitación de ustedes, pasen por favor.

Ellos entraron, la habitación era hermosa, estaba pintada de un verde claro con muebles de madera pintados de blanco y con una enorme cama con doseles y cortinas trasparentes blanca. En frente de la cama había una puerta corrediza que daba hacia el balcón con vista al mar.

-Bueno yo me retiro, iré a la cocina para solicitar que les traigan algo ligero para cenar, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches y gracias por todo Esteban- Yoh saco su billetera para sacar dinero y dárselo a Esteban.

-No señor Yoh eso no es necesario.

-Vamos Esteban después de las molestias que te he dado por favor acéptalas.

-Se lo aseguro no ha sido una molestia todo lo contrario ha sido todo un placer, con su permiso me retiro y cualquier cosa que les ofrezca por favor solo avísenme y con mucho gusto les ayudare.

-Gracias.

Esteban se retiro y cerró la puerta.

-Dime una cosa Yoh.

-Si Anita lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué llegamos más tarde que ellos si salimos primero?

-Sí, bueno lo que pasa es que nos desviamos un poco.

-Y eso sería… ¿Por qué?

-Porque te compre algo para que te pudieras duchar y tener un cambio de ropa para dormí. Por eso.- Yoh saco una bolsa de atrás de él y se la dio a Ana.

Anna tomo la bolsa.

-Espero que sea de tu gusto, la verdad es que no había mucho de donde escoger, era la única tienda abierta ya en esa zona.

Ana se dirigió hacia la cama y en ella vacio el contenido de la bolsa, de ella salió una blusa de tirantes elaborada en algodón de color rosa pálido con rayas negras y un short color negro, también había unas bragas de color negro, además de un cepillo de dientes y para el cabello.

-Gracias,- se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- si no te molesta quisiera ser la primera en tomar un baño.

-Claro que no, es todo tuyo, yo de mientras acomodare mi ropa en el closet y alistare mi ropa para tomar el baño después de ti.

Anna entro al baño y pensó en tomar un baño en la bañera pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y lo que quería era descansar, el haber dormido del aeropuerto a la villa le había ayudado pero no era suficiente para quitar el cansancio que traía de no haber dormido en el avión y de todos estos meses sin dormir lo suficiente.

Solo quería una noche completa de sueño, solo eso quería, y esperaba que esta noche lo consiguiera. Anna sonrió al ver la ropa que Yoh le había comprado, le gustaba estos pequeños detalles, que él recordara que el negro es su color favorito.

Cuando Anna salió del baño Yoh estaba terminando de prender el incienso para el altar de Amidamaru. Amidamaru comenzó a salir de la tablilla.

-Buenas noches amo Yoh, doña Anna- les dijo a ambos.

-Amidamaru- le contesto Anna.

-Me retiro, iré a explorar los alrededores, si me lo permite amo Yoh.

-Está bien Amidamaru.

Anna que estaba más cerca de las puertas corredizas de cristal las abrió para que Amidamaru pudiera pasar.

-Gracias doña Anna.

Anna no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y fue por el cepillo para desenredar su cabello. Mientas Yoh tomaba su ducha. Cuando Yoh salió Anna estaba en el balcón mirando la playa.

-Es hermosa no es así- el castaño se acerco a Anna y la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Si es hermoso en verdad- le contesto ella recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh.

-Vamos Anita, vamos a dormir, se que estas cansada- Yoh tomo su mano y la jalo para llevarla adentro. Separo el cubrecama para poder acostarse.

-Oyasumi, Anita.

-Oyasumi nasai, Yoh- le contesto Anna dándole un beso en la boca, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yoh, cerrando los ojos para dormir mientras Yoh le daba un bezo en la cabeza y acariciaba su cabello.

.

.

.

..

.

.

**.**

**Pido mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar, a las personas que están leyendo este fic, pero es que han sido unas semanas de locos. Primero la musa me abandono, después regresa pero mi lap se puso de fastidiosa y cuando le avanzaba se pagaba por completo y perdía lo que llevaba escrito y después esta semana que paso tuve mi examen de titulación y pues estrés al mil.**

**Hasta apenas hoy que me senté ya bien y me puse a escribir como loca todo el día y como regalito por la espera lo hice y es que el capi esta largo…. xD no se acostumbren mucho a que sean así o quien sabe por que cuando llega la inspiración nada se le puede hacer y no la podemos cortar.**

**Ángel, no te preocupes nunca la aria como Tamao, ella no es de mi agrado así que nunca le aria eso a Anna y espero que sigas leyéndola hasta el final gracias. **

**Bueno ya lo saben dejen su comentario tanto si les gusta como si no, ambos m sirven. Para darme ánimos y para mejorar en lo que estoy fallando así que déjenlos. Ya de perdis me gusto o no me gusto como que te falta algo.**

**Bueno nos vemos después y espero que hayan disfrutado del capiulo.**


	4. Proposiciones

**Proposiciones.**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para traerles esta historia a uds.**

Anna estiro su mano para saber donde exactamente se encontraba Yoh en la cama, pero no encontró nada, abrió los ojos pero él no estaba ahí. Lo único que encontró fue una nota:

_Anita:_

_Salí a correr, se que aunque estemos de vacaciones no quieres que deje de entrenar, así que antes de que me grites y me digas que estoy de flojo me voy yo solito._

_Así que no te alteres si no me encuentras por favor, no tuve el corazón para despertarte te veías tan linda durmiendo, aparte que quería que descansaras un poco mas ya que no tuviste pesadillas en toda la noche solo espero regresar antes de que te despiertes._

Un momento… ¿qué? Era verdad, por primera vez en meses no había tenido un sueño o alguna pesadilla que raro, pero que alivio. Esos sueños la estaban sacando de equilibrio por la falta de sueño, cada vez que trataba de invocar a un espíritu o no se presentaba ante ella o si lo hacia perdía el control de este y era difícil el poder controlarlo, gastaba mucha de su energía algo que en los últimos días no tenia.

Continuo leyendo la nota.

_Anita regrese de correr y aun seguías dormida te dejare dormir hasta que te sacies, estaré abajo tomando el desayuno con los demás. En el closet hay mas ropa para ti, te mentí anoche, no compre nada mas tu ropa para dormir compre más cosas, espero y no te enojes ya verás él porque, también hay sandalias más algunos accesorios espero que te gusten._

_Te espero abajo._

_PD: ¿ya te dije antes?_

_No, no te lo dije ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, te amo._

Anna movió su cabeza de un lado al otro en negativa con una sonrisa en su boca, levantándose de la cama fue al armario, al abrirlo no podía creerlo al ver toda la ropa que había en ella y el porqué Yoh había dicho que se iba a enojar. Ahora comprendía la razón de el porqué no se la había dado anoche.

Anna vio toda la ropa y tomo un conjunto y se dirigió al baño para alistarse y bajar a desayunar, esperaba que Yoh aun no terminara.

Al salir de la habitación se topo con Mic, él levanto la cabeza y se le quedo mirando.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Mic giro su cabeza y con su cola apunto hacia la dirección contraria de donde él venía- Bien, gracias Mic.

Anna lo siguió y bajo por las escaleras, vaya si que todo de día era diferente, anoche por estar enojada con Horo no se fijo muy bien en la decoración de la casa. Era hermosa y muy bien equilibrada, los colores eran suaves y cálidos, con decoraciones artesanales.

Cerámicas pintadas con figuras geométricas y algunos glifos, esculturas de varios tamaños de los dioses de la cultura maya al parecer de Anna, pero la mayoría de las figuras eran o tenían pintado un jaguar.

-Sí que les gustan los jaguares en este lugar, si te pudieran ver creo que te tratarían muy bien Mic, ¿no lo crees así?- dijo Anna bajando la mirada y viendo al espíritu a su lado. Se agacho y acaricio la parte de en medio de las orejas de Mic. Mic solto un ronroneo de gusto.

Este espíritu era uno de sus favoritos aparte de Amidamaru, pero nunca lo admitiría ante los demás. Había algo en él y en su mirada que la inquietaba pero que a la vez la tranquilizaba, si una sensación extraña.

-Buen día, Srta. Kyouyama.

-Buenos días, Esteban.

-Si busca al joven Yoh el aun esta en el comedor, si me sigue le enseñare el camino.

-Gracias, eso me parece bien.

Anna siguió a Esteban hasta unas puertas corredizas, deslizo una de ellas y pudo ver a Yoh y a sus amigos sentados en una gran mesa destinada como para unas 18 personas, Anna se acerco y tomo el lugar a la derecha de Yoh.

-¿Qué le gustaría para desayunar Srta. Kyouyama?

-Fruta está bien y zumo de naranja.

-En un instante se lo traigo.

Esteban se dirigió a una puerta que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Yoh tomo la mano de Anna por debajo de la mesa y la apretó un poco, dándole la bienvenida.

-Creo que un, gracias Esteban, no sobra de mas ¿no lo crees así Anna?- dijo el peli azul a Anna que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Si ya lo dijiste tú, no creo que haya razón para repetirlo de nuevo. ¿No es así Horo?- le contesto Anna dándole su mejor mirada de no-comiences-con-migo-tan-temprano-o-te-arrepentirás.

Pero la mirada fue interrumpida por el sonido de una charola haciendo contacto con el piso y platos y vasos rompiéndose.

-Demonios, ella es buena- Cuando los demás voltearon a ver de dónde salía esa voz no vieron más que una mancha negra desapareciendo por la puerta.

-No lo sé, pero creo que Anita gano un admirador mas.- Yoh se volteo para ver a Anna y darle una gran sonrisa, ella lo vio con una mirada de, ¿Así y quien es el otro admirador y como sabes que son admiradores?

Se escucho mas estruendo en la que al parecer era la cocina y algunas voces discutiendo.

-Anda tienes que verla, ella es perfecta.

-¿Quién es perfecta? ¿De qué estás hablando Amadeo?

-Ya lo veras, ella es perfecta, es mejor que esa traicionera y, y… haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si digo su nombre me dará y esta vez si me dará, además ya sabes de quien hablo. Anda vamos, vamos.

Dos hombres salieron de la cocina y vaya que hombres.

El primero en salir era un hombre que parecía un ropero por su estatura de 1.95 y hombros anchos, estaba alrededor de los 35 años, de cabello ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros de color castaño oscuro con un mechón de canas en la parte de enfrente, de cara triangular con una barba de varios días y de unos sorprendentes ojos color whisky. Vestía unos vaqueros azul, una playera tipo polo blanco y sandalias playeras.

El segundo era una cabeza más bajo que él primero y compartían la misma complexión solo que sus ojos eran color ámbar además de que no tenia barba y él rondaba los 30 vistiendo un pantalón negro y una filipina de chef de color guinda y zapatos negros.

-La ves, ella es perfecta- dijo el más joven señalando a Anna.

-Es verdad ella seria perfecta, pero no creo que ella acepte hacer eso. Por la mirada que nos está dando no creo que sea fácil el convencerla.

-Y no te equivocas, estás hablando con la reina de la maldad y el hielo, que es eso lo que tiene por corazón. Ella no quiere a nadie, ni siquiera a Yoh que es su prometido- artículo Horo picando con su tenedor la fruta que estaba comiendo.

-Cuida lo que dices Horo, vaya siendo que Yoh se enoje y te mate- le dijo Ren a Horo.

-Eso sería muy entretenido de ver no lo crees y sería una gran demostración de amor por parte Yoh hacia Anna y tal vez así ella lo termine de aceptar-soltó Chocolove.

-No creo que eso sea necesario- dijo Mata viendo de reojo a Yoh y a Anna.

-¿Qué sabes tú, que nosotros no enano cabezón?- le pregunto Horo.

-Absolutamente nada que ya sepan ustedes- contesto Manta.

Ana esta vez no dijo nada solo guardo silencio y siguió viendo a los dos hombres esperando una explicación de lo que ellos dos estaban hablando.

-Oh, ya veo que ya conocieron a nuestros visitantes- dijo Esteban trayendo consigo un vaso de zumo de naranja y fruta dándoselo a Anna- esta señorita es Anna Kyoyama, el joven a su lado es su prometido Yoh Asakura, el joven Mata Oyamada, el de cabello azul enfrente de ella es Horokeu Usui pero le dicen Horo Horo y el joven Ren Tao sentado al lado del joven Horo- dijo Esteba señalándolos uno por uno en el mismo orden- Ellos son Eduardo y Amadeo, dueños de la villa de descanso- presento Esteban señalando primero al de ojos de color whisky y despues al de ojos color ámbar.

Yoh se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia ellos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y después les dio la mano.

-Un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es todo nuestro y espero que su estancia en la casa sea de su agrado- le dijo Eduardo imitando la reverencia y tomando la mano de Yoh para corresponder el saludo. Una vez soltando la mano de Yoh se dirigió hacia Anna.

-Si me permite me gustaría proponerle algo señorita Kyoyama.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, cosas que pasan y no me permitían terminar el capi, gracias por sus comentarios ellos son los que me animan y me hacen feliz, bueno ya se la saben dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capi. ;) Dewa mata.**


	5. ¿PRINCESA?

**¿PRINCESA?**

* * *

-Por favor - Eduardo le indico a Yoh su silla a él para que se sentara. Eduardo se dirigió a una silla para tomar asiento también él.

Esteban apareció con una taza de café que le entrego a Eduardo, mientras Amadeo se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla en la que Eduardo estaba sentado, sin dejar de ver a Anna.

-Entonces hablemos, básicamente lo que queremos de la Srta. Anna es que sea la participante por parte de nuestra cadena de hoteles en lo de La Princesa Maya.

Horo que en ese momento estaba tomando de su jugo lo regreso todo al vaso escurriendo un poco por los lados, mientras que Ana hacia lo mismo solo se atraganto un poco con el jugo pero supo disimular su impresión. Mientras que los demás Chocolove, Ren y Manta dejaban su tenedor a medio camino de sus bocas.

-Perdón creo que no escuche bien, ¿quiere que la reina de…- Horo se detuvo de terminar su frase- digo que quiere a Ana para ser prospecto a ser la princesa maya?

-Así es, Dígame Srta. Anna ¿aceptaría ser muestra candidata?- Eduardo se dirigió solo a Anna.

Yoh miro a Anna de reojo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, él ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta la conocía demasiado bien más que a él mismo, solo había una cosa por lo que ella aceptaría, y si ellos daban en el clavo pagarían muy caro.

-No.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que Yoh ya conocía.

-Pero Srta. Anna, aun no le he explicado como es realmente el asunto, no crea que…

-No me interesa, he venido de vacaciones y lo demás no me interesa- le dijo Anna mientras comía un poco de fruta.

-Si esa es su decisión, entonces la acepto.

-No, no puedes hacer esto Eduardo- Amadeo se retiro de donde se entraba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Anna, tomando el respaldo de la silla y jalándola hacia un lado para ella quedara frente a él- Mira no tienes que hacer gran cosa, solo salir con un traje típico Maya y ya está, por favor.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez en la que se movió y tomo las manos de Anna, ella bajo la mirada pero no para ver sus manos sino para ver a Mic que se puso en posición de ataque y que no hiciera nada.

Mic relajo su cuerpo pero no perdía de vista a Amadeo.

-¿Sentiste eso?- Amadeo levanto su vista hacia Eduardo, quien frunció el ceño revisando la habitación.

-Si lo sentí.

-¿Crees que él esté aquí?- le pregunto Amadeo a Eduardo girándose hacia él, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

-No lo creo, hace mucho que no sabemos de él, probablemente ya esté muerto.- Eduardo dirigió su mirada triste hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y tenía una hermosa vista de la playa. Amadeo bajo su vista hacia sus manos y vio que aun tenia entre ellas de Anna, subió su vista hacia ella, mientras Anna lo veía con una ceja levantada esperando a que el la soltara.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención importunarla, pero es que en verdad, en verdad si usted hace esto sería muy importante y le daríamos una lección a esa… a esa…- Amadeo soltó un suspiro- no tiene caso decirlo, pero si lo haces yo me convertiré en tu escla… -Yoh le tapo la boca a Amadeo antes de que terminara de decir la frase.

-Chico, ni siquiera termines esa frase,- le dijo Chocolove mientras veía como Yoh y Amadeo forcejeaban en el piso- esa simple palabra seria como vender tu alma al mismísimo demonio más aterrador del infierno y créeme no quieres hacer eso.

-Si es verdad, si lo haces no obtendrías tu libertad aunque murieses, porque ella te traería de regreso y no lo decimos bromeando lo decimos literalmente- le dijo Manta mientras veía como Yoh soltaba a Amadeo y este tomaba aire.

Todo ese alboroto hizo que Eduardo saliera de sus pensamientos y se digiriera hacia Anna.

-Mire Srta. Anna, si decide participar y ganara el premio seria de cincuenta mil dlls- la mirada de Anna brillo con interés- y como dije si ganara usted se quedaría con ese dinero además eso no es todo nosotros le duplicaríamos esa cantidad así que serian cien mil tanto gane como no.

-¿Pero no se supone que deben ser mujeres de la zona? ¿Nativas del lugar?- Manta lo interrumpió.

-Es verdad pero entre los dueños de los grandes hoteles, hacemos lo mismo pero con los huéspedes, es una forma de integrarlos a la cultura.

\- Yo reconozco a las personas de buen comer y usted mi señorita Anna es una de ellas.

-Si es verdad, se nota por esa acumulación de grasa en sus caderas, además ella no ganaría no sabría qué hacer.

Anna le lanzo la más mortífera de sus miradas la que te congelaba pero a la vez te quemaba hasta lo más profundo del alma, estiro su mano y tomo el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo su frita y lo lanzo hacia Horo. El tenedor traspaso una de las mangas de la camiseta de Horo clavándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Horo ve bajándole a tus comentarios, la próxima vez ella no fallara y disfrutare de lo que ella haga contigo- todos se quedaron serios por la expresión de la cara de Yoh, aunque mostraba su sonrisa habitual su mirada era decimado seria.

-Demonios lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo ella es buena, si pudiéramos embotellar esas miradas y venderlas a los ejércitos seriamos asquerosamente más ricos de lo que somos.

Anna vio a Yoh para ver si él estaba bien, no era normal que se dirigiera a ellos así, Yoh dirigió su mirada a la de Anna y le guiño un ojo.

-Dígame Anna, ¿aceptaría?

-Y volviendo a lo de la comida seria su chef esclavo mientras esté con nosotros, no le tengo miedo si eso es lo que creen todos ellos,- le dijo Amadeo pasando la mirada por cada uno de ellos- me gusta los retos Srta. Anna y yo acepto el que usted me imponga.

-Está bien acepto- Anna aceptaba no por el dinero que llegaría a ganar, bueno en parte era por ello, pero también era para demostrarle a Horo que si ella quiera ganaría.

No es que ella debiera demostrarle nada a nadie, si no es que ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de Horo a con ella, era como ese primo molesto que fastidia y fastidia y nadie le pone un estate quieto.

Yoh seguía mirando a Anna, por lo bien que ellos se conocían él supo de inmediato la razón por la Anna acepto y estaba más que de acuerdo con ella, se lo hizo saber con un asentimiento de cabeza imprestable para los demás pero no para ella.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno aquí les traigo el sig capi, espero que les haiga gustado, ya se la saben dejen su comentario con lo que les gusto y con lo no. Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para leerlo, se los agradezco mucho y perdonen la tardanza. Tratare de actualizar pronto pero es que en ocasiones nomas la musa no copera viene me inspira y después se va como si nada.**

**Angel acepto tu proposición, pero más adelante te daré indicaciones xD, no es mentira. **

**Haneeee **


	6. Juego de Pelota

JUEGO DE PELOTA.

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados para traerles esta historia para ustedes.**

* * *

-Entonces tenemos un trato Srta. Anna- Eduardo extendió la mano hacia Anna para estrecharla con la de ella y así dar por cerrado el trato.

-Así es Sr. Eduardo.

-Por favor solo Eduardo, eso es para todos y permítanme mostrarles a los demás miembros de mi familia, ellos serán la otra parte de todo esto.

-¿La otra parte? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto Ren.

-Ya lo verán, Amadeo, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé, pero conociéndolos como los conozco, creo que han de estar entrenando- le contesto Amadeo.

-Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, el año pasado casi nos ganan y por causa tuya Amadeo.

-No comiences con migo Eduardo, si se que estaba un poco fuera de condición, pero este año no será lo mismo.

-Bueno es espero Amadeo, no quiero perder la racha de invictos que llevamos, ahora si me siguen los presentare a los demás.- Eduardo se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que estaba detrás de una cortina y la abrió- Por favor síganme, ellos están en el campo de pelota entrenando.

Yoh tomo la mano de Anna, pero ella trato de zafarse de él, pero Yoh no se lo permitió ya que apretó más su agarre y me neo la cabeza en forma negativa y se acerco a ella para poder decirle al oído:

-No Anita, ellos tienen que acostumbrase a vernos así, como lo que somos, y estoy cansado de que siempre creas que prefiero a mis amigos que a ti. Así que por favor, no sueltes mi mano que yo no soltare la tuya jamás.- a Anna le dio un vuelco el corazón porque esas palabras eran más de lo que simples palabras, era una promesa- Quiero que ellos vayan conociendo a la verdadera Anna, pero no dejaremos que lo vean todo porque no quiero que pierdas el poder que ejerces en ellos, es divertido ver como los maltratas y que no soy el único blanco para ti Jiji… Además quiero lo mejor de ti para mí solo.

Le guiño un ojo y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Está bien pero no abuses demasiado, sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a tantas demostraciones en público, que sea poco a poco- Anna le sonrio a Yoh- además quiero disfrutar de la cara de Horo cada vez que hagas algo.

-Esa es mi chica- le dijo Yoh dándole un beso rápido en los labios y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que escucharon un carraspeo.

Ambos se giraron hacia el sonido y vieron que Eduardo los había visto, Anna rápidamente volteo hacia el otro lado para que no viera que se había ruborizado.

-No mi querida señorita no esconda ese rubor, es bueno ver que la Reyna del hielo como bien dicen sus amigos no es del toda fría y que dentro de ella está la llama del amor que arde con gran intensidad. Espero que cuides bien de ella muchacho.

-Es lo que trato de hacer, ya le quede mal una vez en una promesa que le hice, pero esta vez no lo haré porque si lo hago ella no dejara que lo olvide y sería muy malo.

Una sombra paso por los ojos de Eduardo, nostalgia, arrepentimiento y un enorme dolor pero rápido la hizo desaparecer.

-Vamos mis jóvenes enamorados, que los demás nos esperan.

Yoh y Anna salieron tras de Eduardo tomados de las manos de la casa, pasaron por una chimenea circular que estaba en medio de una sala a desnivel echa de cojines grandes color blanca y cojines más pequeños color rojo, al costado a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba un bar exterior la parte interior era de ladrillo y la parte superior de madera al igual de los bancos.

Al otro lado se encontraba un asador de ladrillo al igual que un horno, enfrente una mesa y sillas de jardín hechas de madera también, todo estaba techado era hermoso.

Pasando la alberca, siguieron derecho adentrándose a los arboles que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa, al dar unos cuantos pasos más se encontraron con un claro con una estructura hecha de piedra en medio.

-Yoh, Anna es sorprendente todo esto, es genial tienen que venir verlo- se acerco Manta a ellos corriendo- es un estadio de juego de pelota una réplica exacta de la que se encuentra en Chichen Itza que es el más grande de todos, es espectacular Yoh, y la forma en que ellos juegan. Se puede jugar en equipos d personas y para jugar a la pelota se seleccionaba a los mejores guerreros, los mas agiles y fuertes y se creía que durante el juego, estos fuertes mayas representaban a las divinidades dentro del campo y…

-Manta tranquilo, respira te vas a quedar sin aire- le dijo Yoh.

-Creo que a nuestro joven amigo le han explicado lo que mis hermanos están haciendo y lo que conlleva todo eso.

-A decir verdad yo ya lo sabía- le dijo Manta a Eduardo un poco avergonzado.

-Manta comenzó a investigar sobre la cultura Maya en cuanto supo vendríamos, ¿Verdad, enano cabezón?

-Mmmm… eso es bueno, que antes de visitar un lugar se informen de él, lo felicito Mata.

-Gracias.

-Y dígame, ¿Qué más sabes? – Eduardo camino junto a Manta hacia el estadio donde estaban los demás. Mientras Anna e Yoh iban detrás de ellos.

-Bueno que se cree que los miembros del equipo perdedor eran sacrificados, esto se debe a las representaciones de hombres sin cabeza y sangrando al lado de otros jugadores vivos. Otros creen que los que ganaban eran los merecedores del sacrificio de sus vidas, sin embargo hay dudas acerca del sistema de valores de los mayas, sobre si ellos consideraban valido hablar en términos de perdedor y ganador, ya que se conoce sus creencias superaban toda delimitación natural terrestre, y probablemente se consideraba el juego una representación de lo que estaba por venir, un medio de entrar a la batalla del sol y las demás estrellas, entrando y saliendo del supramundo al inframundo. ¿Y tú qué crees Eduardo?- se paro Mata para verlo mejor, en estos años él había crecido 50 cm, aun parecía un niño de 13 años en comparación con sus amigos. Ya que los demás tenían estaturas de entre 1,70 y 1,80 m.

\- Bueno lo que yo sé, porque me lo dijo mi padre cuando aún vivía, es que el juego de pelota comenzó como es, como un jugo para pasar el tiempo y divertirse. El juago comenzó para entretener a una joven princesa que en sus años tempranos era muy inquieta,- Eduardo esbozo una sonrisa dulce y nostálgica cuando le contaba a Manta el relato- esa pequeña princesa siempre se metía en problemas a ella y a sus hermanos mayores, porque siempre andaban detrás de ella cuidándola ya que era el ojito derecho de su padre, además de sus hermanos. Así que para mantenerla entretenida ellos crearon el juego de pelota jugaban entre ellos o con ella para cansarla y se le agotara su energía.

-¿Y como es que su padre sabia eso?- Pregunto Anna que había escuchado cada palabra al igual que Yoh y Manta.

-Bueno esa historia se al pasado de generación en generación en mi familia al igual que otras más. Que si me dan el placer se las contare en otra ocasión.

\- ¿Entonces como es que se torno tan sangriento?

-Bueno Yoh, eso es porque, el padre de ellos era un dios y con el tiempo dejo de proteger a las personas y las ciudades. Uno de los sacerdotes tuvo un sueño donde el dios le decía que si se hacían sacrificios volverían a tener su favor y que deberían de utilizar el jugo de pelota para decidir quiénes serian los sacrificados. Todo depende del sueño del sacerdote unas veces eran los perdedores, en otras los ganadores, que según ellos creían que era todo un honor ser sacrificados y en otras eran doncellas puras, el numero variaba en ocasiones era una en otras era una joven por cada jugador.- Eduardo meneo la cabeza en negativa- Ese sacrificio era el peor, porque hubo un tiempo donde las mujeres eran solo niñas de entre los 10 y 13 años, era terrible. Pero todo era mentira.

-Ey, chicos, ¿Qué hacen tan apartados? Vengan a conocer a los demás hermanos de Eduardo y Amadeo.- Se acerco Chocolove a ellos.

-Perdón Chocolove, es que Eduardo nos estaba contando la historia del juego de pelota y era muy entretenida.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que todo era mentira?

-Bueno Anna, es que mucho tiempo después, se dieron cuenta que el dios no le había ordenado nada al sacerdote fue otro dios, el dios del inframundo que con cada muerte obtenía un guerrero o una joven doncella pura para él.

-¿Y él otro dios no hizo nada?- quiso saber Chocolove que aunque no había escuchado lo anterior, se intereso por el tema de inmediato.

-Si hizo algo, pero no por eso, sino por otra razón que después les contare, ahora permítanme presentarles al resto de mis hermanos.

A la distancia vieron a tres jóvenes acompañados de Amadeo y los demás, eran guapos era un par de gemelos que rondaban los 27 años de cabello lacio de color castaño, cara ovalada y de ojos color miel, de piel morena dorada él más joven de los tres aparentaba unos 23 años su piel era de un moreno claro, ojos color avellana cabello ondulado y de color chocolate claro con reflejos cobrizos y rojizos.

-Bueno creo que uds, ya se presentaron a nuestros invitados, pero aun falta dos personas más por presentar. Este joven es Yoh Asakura y esta encantadora jovencita es su prometida Anna Kyouyama,- los gemelos se presentaron cada uno dando la manano – el de la derecha es Antonio y el de la izquierda es Luis- Antonio dio la mano a Yoh y Luis a Anna despues cambiaron- y este es Lucas.

Lucas le dio primero la mano a Anna una vez que la soltó se dirigió a Yoh pero antes de saludarlo lo vio de arriba a bajo y de abajo a arriba, como si lo estuviera midiendo, y no presamente su estatura. Una vez que termino le dio un apretón de mano pero señor apretón de manos que Yoh correspondió de igual manera hasta que sus manos se estaban poniendo rojas de la fuerza empleada.

Los tres vestidos con bermudas en color café oscuro y playeras de algodón color blanco e iban descalzos.

Yoh no dejo de mostrar su gran sonrisa, ni una vez que Eduardo palmeo el hombro de Lucas y lo separo.

-Venga Lucas, deja tranquilo a Yoh.

-Lo bueno es que no soy un novio celoso, Anita sino tendría que matar a unos cuantos, y eso sería malo porque me agradan todos ellos- le dijo a Ana mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercaba a él.

-Sí, eso es bueno, porque a mí también me agradan- le contesto la rubia pasando un brazo por su cintura.

La cara de Horo no tuvo precio y eso le causo alegría a Anna pero no dejo verla la guardo para ella, tanto Chocolove y Ren se sorprendieron pero no lo demostraron tanto como Horo y para Mata eso era normal, él estaba feliz por Yoh y por Anna además le alegraba que por fin Yoh pudiera demostrar públicamente su amor por Anna ya que se limitaba mucho para no incomodarla a ella. Era hora de que actuaran como una pareja normal ante los demás, aunque su relación no tuviera nada de norma, por ser las personas que eran y la gran responsabilidad que eso conllevaba. Parecer una pareja normal es lo que ellos necesitaban y no la presión por parte de la familia de Yoh para que se casaran y tuvieran un heredero.

Este periodo de descanso se lo tenían merecido para no pensar en nada más que en ellos.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una reta de 4 vs 4? Nosotros contra nuestros nuevos amigos- sugirió Lucas- ¿Que me dicen? ¿O acaso nos tienen miedo?

-Ren, Chocolove, Horo uds, ¿qué dicen? ¿Quieren jugar un partido?

-Sí, porque no, creo que sería divertido- contesto Ren- Como dicen cada dia se aprende algo nuevo, jajajajajaja.

-Está bien, aceptamos, jugaremos un partido.

-Entonces prepárense, porque no se las pondremos fácil, por ser invitados- le dijo Lucas a Yoh.

-Eso espero… será… emociónate ver que es lo que pueden hacen contra nosotros, no nos creas unos debiluchos.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les gustara.**

**Y hagan sus apuestas ¿quien ganara el equipo local o el visitante? Dejen sus comentarios ya saben tanto los buenos como los malos espero poder publicar más seguido y no tan retirado. Los quiero queridos lectores.**

**Domo argato gozaimasu por sus reviesw Mary, Angel y todos tenemos un poco de raros porque si todos fuéramos "normales" la vida no sería divertida. **

**Ja ne. **


	7. AL AGUA PATO

**AL AGUA PATO**

Era sorprendente el cómo se movían los cuatro, aunque era un entrenamiento de dos contra dos, ellos parecían como si estuviesen haciendo un coreografía muy bien montada. Se cada uno se movía como si fueran uno solo con su compañero si eso hacían solo cuando eran solo dos no se querían imaginar cómo serian los cuarto en el mismo equipo.

Podían entenderlo de los gemelos porque eran una misma alma dividida, pero de Amadeo y Lucas eso sí que era sorprendente, la forma en que se comunicaban sin siquiera hablar solo con un pequeño gesto era lo único necesario para darse una orden el uno al otro.

-Wow, esto es súper genial.- decía Manta mientras se recargaba de la parte superior del muro para ver hacia abajo. Momento en que Amadeo le daba un pase a Lucas y este saltaba para golpeaba la pelota con su cadera y direccionarla para que esta fuera hacia el aro y meter el primer tanto para su dúo.

-Dime mi joven amiguito, en tus investigaciones decía algo sobre las reglas del juego.

-Bueno, solo decía que la pelota no podía ser golpeada con los pies o con las manos solo se era permitido golpearla con la cadera, piernas o antebrazos y solo se permitía tomar a pelota con las manos cuando era ola muerta. Que es cuando los jugadores no pudieron levantar o golpear la pelota debidamente…- Eduardo asintió y lo animo a continuar- Además se podían añadir complementos como guates o un mazo para golpearlo, pero creo que eso se hacía con un pelota en llamas, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, muy bien Manta, todo lo que dijiste es cierto solo te falto que cuando se comete una falta al equipo contrario le dan tantos o líneas como si fuera futbol americano. Pero en todo lo demás estas en lo cierto.

Yoh, Horo, Ren y Chocolove prestaban atención en cada uno de los movimientos de los de Lucas, Antonio, Amadeo y Luis no los pedían de vista y tenían que admitirlo eran my buenos, rápidos y agiles a pesar de sus tamaños.

-Son muy rápidos.

-Así es, Ren lo son.

-¿Y entonces tenemos una estrategia o algo parecido Yoh?

-Nop.

-Y lo dices tan tranquilo.

-Vamos Chocolove solo vamos a juagar para divertimos no es como si estuviéramos en esa época y que por perder nos van a decapitar o algo por el estilo.

-Aparte que no creo que nos sirva tener una estrategia en contra de ellos, tienen más tiempo jugando y esta va a ser nuestra primera vez, aunque con nuestras habilidades tal vez les demos un poco de batalla,- Horo se acerco mas a ellos- será divertido.

-Esto en verdad no me gusta,- Ren profundizo mas ceño- algo no me cuadra y es inquietante.

-No seas paranoico Ren.

-Creo que alguien tiene miedo a un poco de humillación, no es así Ren-Anna se acerco a ellos y se acomodo a un lado de Yoh.

-Que me aspen si voy a dejar que ellos ganen sin hacerlos que suden un poco.

-Esa es la actitud- Yoh se giro para ver cómo iban los jugadores- creo que ya terminaron de hacer la demostración, vamos a bajo.

Todos fueron hacia donde estaban Eduardo y Mata para bajar al campo de juego.

-Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?- se acerco Amadeo jadeando un poco por el partido.

-Creo que a alguien le hace falta hacer ejercicio más seguido y no estar metido todo el día en la concina tratando de crear platillos nuevos, ¿no es así?

-Cállate Lucas a mi no me gusta ser un maniaco de ejercicio solo para que mis músculos se vena más grandes y poder presumirlos en la playa para que alguna chica se interese en mi- le dijo Amadeo mientras flexionaba sus bíceps para que se marcaran y hacia poses.

Lucas cargo contra Amadeo y se colgó de uno de sus brazo y lo jalo hacia abajo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio acción que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo y empezaran a rodar.

Yoh se dirigía a separarlos pero Eduardo lo detuvo para separarlos él.

-Vamos pequeños cachorros de jaguar guarden sus garras, Lucas cuantas veces tengo que decirte que calmes ese maldito temperamento y tu Amadeo es cierto, con el nivel que tienes ahora no podremos ganar el torneo ajustare tu rutina y espero que la sigas tal y como es, de lo contrario retirare todos los fondos de tu restaurante.

-Y yo que creía que solo Anna era estricta con respecto a los entrenamientos.-le dijo Chocolove a Yoh.

Los hermanos voltearon a ver a Anna y a los demás.

-¿Así que ud entrena a Yoh señorita Anna?

-Así es, Luis lo entreno- Luis se le quedo viendo perplejo al igual que sus demás hermano.

-¿Cómo es que sabe que soy Luis? Yo podría ser Antonio.

-¿Por qué les sorprende que Anna reconozca a Luis?- les pregunto Chocolove.

-Porque la mayoría de las veces no nosotros los reconocemos y menos cuando hacen su jueguito de Adivina si soy el gemelo correcto, es desesperante.

-No es tan complicado diferenciarlos, aunque ambos soy muy parecidos tienen algunas diferencias como el color de ojos en uno de ellos es un poco solo un poco más claro al igual que el tono de piel, además la forma de caminar uno de ellos apoya más uno de sus pies.

-Por favor dime quien es, eso sería de gran ayuda- le rogo Lucas.

-Mmmmm, no lo haré- le contesto Anna con una mirada maligna.

-Bueno no se uds pero yo tengo hambre- Amadeo saco su teléfono celular y marco un numero- Esteban, por favor prepara el asador… no mitad y mitad… si, asi es… no que sea sirlon… cebollas… salchichas, papas, y chiles… guacamole y ensalada… dile a Nina que ralle la zanahoria y la lechuga… si con mayonesa, está bien gracias.

-¿Que les parece si comemos y después hacemos el partido?

-Eso estaría perfecto Eduardo, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Que novedad Joto Joto, tu siempre con el hambre encima.

-Vayamos a comer entonces.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de nuevo.

-¿Crees que les puedan ganar?

-La mera verdad… creo que nos van masacrar- le contesto Yoh a Anna mientras tomaba la mano de Anna por enfrente de ella para ponerla en la cadera de la rubia con las manas aun elanzadas- pero les daremos un infierno de guerra, no será fácil el que nos ganen, eso te lo aseguro- le aseguro Yoh mientras bajaba su cabeza y depositaba un beso rápido en los labios de Anna.

-Mas te vale cumplir lo que dices aunque preferiría que ganaran, eso estaría más que bien es hora de que alguien le baje los humos a Lucas hay algo en ellos que no puedo definir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé, pero cuando estoy cerca de ellos tengo una sensación extraña- Yoh frunció el ceño Anna levanto su mano y con un dedo lo acaricio- no te preocupes no es una sensación mala sino todo lo contrario.

-Bueno tendré que vigilarlos- Yoh tomo su mano y la beso.

-Hey pichones apúrense, se están quedando muy rezagados se pueden perder por el camino, aunque pensándolo bien creo que es lo que quieren.

-Muy gracioso Chocolove, pensándolo bien no es una muy mala idea- grito Yoh pero lo demás lo dijo en voz baja para que solo Anna lo oyera- que me dices Anita, ¿nos perdemos un poco?

-Mmmm… tal vez otro día.

-Lo que mi hermosa domadora de felinos diga.

Cuando alcanzaron a los demás en Amadeo estaba marinando la carne para después ponerla en el asador mientras que Antonio cubría con papel aluminio las cebollas y Luis las papas, Eduardo traía unos recipientes de adentro de la casa y Lucas ayudado por los demás ponían la mesa.

Una imagen similar paso por la mente de Anna pero era un poco diferente y antes de que la cogiera desapareció, fue tan repentina la imagen que la hizo trastabillar lo bueno es que Yoh aun la traía agradada si no ella hubiera caído.

-¿Anita estas bien?- mientras la bajaba con cuidado para hacerla sentar en el sesped.

-Sí, solo fue un mareo, bueno eso creo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Manta solo que Anna tubo un mareo.

-Creo que alguien se ha estado portando mal, ¿no es así?

-Si es así a ti que te importa Horo, eso entre Yoh y yo.

-Yo solo decía, ya que los mareos son un síntoma y el mal humor, aunque el mal humor es tu estado natural, me pregunto si tu darás a luz a un bebe o cubitos de hielo.

Demasiado rápido como para que Horo lo viera venir, Yoh se levanto y tomo a Horo por su playera y lo lanzo a la alberca.

-La próxima vez Horo no seré tan blando y sabes que puedo ser peor que Anna, así que como dicen bájale dos rayitas.-le dijo a Horo cuando salió a la superficie- Creo que tal vez sea solo por el calor, vamos a la sombra Anita- se agacho y la tomo en brasos.

-Puedo caminar Yoh.

-Lo sé pero me gusta llevarte.

-Vamos chicos paguen.

Horo se detuvo un momento en la orilla de la alberca antes de salir y se le quedo mirando a Manta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que paguen Manta?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que apostamos en que es lo que aria Yoh la próxima vez que te pasaras de la raya con Anna- le contesto Ren sacando dinero de su cartera y entregándoselo a Manta- Chocolove dijo que te aria sangrar yo que te cortaría alguna parte de cuerpo, en cambio manta dijo que sería blando y que no sería tan extremista.

-Bien jugado enano cabezón- Chocolove le dio el dinero a Manta- ¿Qué creen que haga la próxima vez? ¿Apuesten señores?

-Creo que nosotros nos uniremos a la próxima apuesta.

-Si Luis tiene razón apúntanos, gemelos después te decimos que es lo que le ara Yoh o Horo.

-Ya basta de esto por el momento, pero apúntame también, ahora vamos a comer- Amadeo se dio la vuelta y fue al asador para encargarse de darle vuelta a lo que estaba en él.

-¿Estás bien Anna?- Eduardo se acerco con un vaso de limonada para Anna,

-Sí, estoy bien gracias creo que solo es el calor está un poco bochornoso- le contesto Ana tomando el vaso que le ofreció Eduardo y tomando un sorbo.

-Bueno por lo menos Horo n sentirá los bochornos del calor por un rato, Jajajaja.

-Si es verdad.

-¿Quieres ir arriba Anita y descansar un poco?

-No ya estoy bien, aparte que también tengo hambre no desayune casi en la mañana, tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que me mareará mas el calor no es una buena combinación.

-Como quieras.

Amadeo los llamo para que fueran a sentarse a la mesa para comenzar a comer, la comida transcurrió sin ningún incidente más. Horo no dijo nada no hizo ningún comentario ni vio a Anna era como si ella no estuviera ahí.

La conversación fue amena y placentera, charlaron de lo que podían hacer estos días, como ir a la playa, al los poblados cercanos. Lucas se ofreció para llevarlos al cenote que estaba dentro de la propiedad y a los que estaban cercanos, él los conocía bien porque le gustaba hacer buceo en ellos. Los gemelos los llevarían a los pueblos cercanos a hacer turismo.

-¿Díganme, están listos para su derrota?- les pregunto Lucas mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-No seas ten pretensioso Lucas, te puedes llevar una sorpresa y contestando a tu pregunta… estamos listos.

**Bueno se que les dije este capi seria el del partido de pelota, pero es que quedo muy largo el cpi a mi parecer asi que el próximo será el del partido se los prometo.**

**Que les esta pareciendo la historia hasta el momento?**

**Creen que le hace falta algo? Con toda la confianza son libres de decírmelo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Angel tú siempre me haces sonreír gracias. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Uno vs Uno

**Uno vs Uno.**

Yoh lanzo la pelota al otro extremo de la cancha hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos, Lucas y Amadeo. Antes de que cayera Amadeo la golpeo con la cadera hacia Antonio quien con otro golpe lanzo la pelota hacia Lucas, cuando recibió la pelota, la golpeo con su cadera hacia el aro para que esta entrara por ella y hacer un tanto pero antes de que adquiriera más altura Ren salto un poco para bloquear la pelota y con un golpe de cadera la lanzo hacia Chocolove pero el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara a él, Chocolove corrió un poco además se barrio para alcanzar la pelota para poder pegarle con su cadera y así levantarla. No fue fácil, Yoh corrió para evitar que Lucas ganara la pelota, aun así no fue suficiente Lucas le gano por nada.

Pero Lucas llevo su cuerpo hacia adelante recargando todo su peso en Yoh, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cosa que hizo que callera de una manera estrepitosa. Sin tiempo de que Yoh metiera las manos para amortiguar un poco la caída para el colmo el golpe lo sofoco, Yoh no podía tomar aire para respirar, Lucas aprovecho para seguir y golpear la pelota para pasarla por el aro.

Ese hecho marco el primer tanto para el equipo de locales.

-¿Estás bien o un poco de contacto hace que te retire?

Ren ya iba hacia Lucas pero Yoh lo detuvo moviendo su cabeza en negativa.

-Estoy bien, no es nada Ren, ¿qué es un juego de contacto sin él? Además yo no me rindo tan fácilmente y ustedes lo saben chicos- Yoh miro hacia donde estaban Eduardo, Mata y Anna a ella fue a quien le dirigió una pregunta silenciosa, ¿Ya? que Anna contesto con una negativa.

Yoh regreso al juego esta vez fue Luis quien lanzo la pelota hacia el extremo donde se encontraban los chamanes, con el transcurrir del juego los gemelos, Lucas y Amadeo se volvieron un poco más agresivos, pero Horo, Yoh, Chocolove y Ren no se dejaron amedrentar por ellos les dieron batalla.

Al finalizar el primer tiempo el puntaje marcaba Locales 9 mientras que los Visitantes tenían 0, en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de meter hacer un tanto, pero pelota choco con el filo del círculo interno haciendo que la pelota no entrara. La respiración de los 8 era costosa ya que ninguno se dejaba del otro todos tenían cortes y raspaduras.

-¿Ahora si ya podemos darles lo que se merecen?- dijo Horo mirando sobre su hombro viendo como se acercaba Anna junto con Manta.

-Sí, ya pueden hacerlo, ya no se retengan. Manta diles lo que has observado.

-Está bien, Amadeo es un poco lento, como escuchamos de sus hermanos no tiene condición alguna por el momento y le esta costando más que los demás así que háganlo que se esfuerce más y estará cansado my rápido. Con los gemelos es un poco más difícil entre ellos tienen una coordinación perfecta, en fin gemelos, pero tienen un punto ciego en medio de ellos si llegan por ese lado no los verán venir, aun así tienen que ser rápidos porque no es mucho el margen que ellos lo dejan desprotegido y con Lucas… bueno con el no he notado nada, parece que no tiene puntos débiles, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Manta yo lo he descubierto, con un poco de esfuerzo ya que él es consciente de eso y no lo deja desprotegido, además con lo que nos has dado es más que suficiente, nosotros notamos otras cosas que nos serán de utilidad.

-Yoh, dinos que es para poderlo usar en su contra…

-No Horo no se los diré porque sé que ustedes no se tentaran el corazón para usarlo en su contra y no quiero nada de "accidentes".

-Pero Yoh...

-He dicho que no Horo.

-Está bien.

-Vamos ya se acabo el descanso-todos se levantaron del lugar donde se encontraban sentados, Yoh se quedo, porque Anna lo tomo de la mano para retenerlo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ten cuidado, ¿sí?, no te dejes golpear más- Anna tomo un pañuelo que traía y con el limpio la sangre del corte que se había hecho Yoh con el primer contacto con Lucas después le dio un beso rápido en los labios- Acaba con ellos.

-A su orden mi señora- Yoh le dio una de sus sonrisas más radiantes depositando un beso en la frente de Anna y otro en los labios. Corrió hacia sus amigos mientras Manta y Anna subían a las escaleras para tener una mejor vista del resto del juego.

Yoh se posiciono enfrente de Chocolove, Horo y Ren, antes de que comenzara el juego él volteo a verlos con un acatamiento de cabeza dándoles luz verde, ellos tres asintieron con la cabeza.

Lucas lanzo la pelota esta vez, dando por comenzado el segundo tiempo, tanto él como sus hermanos siguieron la caída de la pelota cuando casi caía al suelo con una sonrisa por que este segundo tiempo seria pan comido para ellos. Habían visto en el primer tiempo que los visitantes no tendrían oportunidad con ellos, aunque tenían que admitir que no se rendían tan fácilmente, daban todo de ellos y eso era algo que respetaba Lucas.

Yoh no se hizo esperar y golpeo la pelota pasándosela rápidamente a Chocolove que ya estaba delante de él, Chocolove paso la pelota a Horo y este se la paso a Ren quien la golpeo fuerte para que llegara al aro y anotar su primer tanto.

Los hermanos no tuvieron siquiera tiempo de moverse para evitarlo.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Eduardo al igual que sus hermanos no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar en apenas unos segundos.

-No es bueno ir a la guerra sin armas ¿Verdad?- le respondió Anna a Eduardo mientras chocaba los cinco con Mata quien estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la rubia tan espontanea.

Yoh tomo la pelota que Horo le lanzo después de de que Ren anotara el punto a su favor y se la lanzo a Lucas.

\- Vamos que aún estamos lejos de terminar.

Y era verdad, los chicos pusieron en práctica los datos que Manta les había dado y en unos minutos habían hecho cinco tantos, la frustración de Lucas iba creciendo minuto a minuto por que ni siquiera se les podían acercar los suficiente para poder tomar la pelota o hacerles algún tipo de daño. Los llegues de los hermanos cada vez eran más agresivos y desesperados, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

No podía comprender como es que de pronto se habían vuelto tan buenos y rápidos, creía que en el primer tiempo los habían cansado lo suficiente como para que en la segunda mitad no aguantaran y se dieran por vencidos, pero parece que fue al revés y ellos fueran los novatos; en esta parte del juego no podían dar una.

El juego se volvió una guerra sin cuartel las llegadas de los hermanos se volvieron más agresivas, pero los chicos no se dejaban de nada, con cada minuto que pasaba eran más rápidos. Solo faltaba unos segundos para que terminara el juego y a los chamanes les faltaba un solo punto para empatar.

Los gemelos aguardaban cerca del aro eran la ultima defensa para evitar que los otros anotaran el punto que les daría el empate mientras Amadeo y Lucas hacían todo lo posible para evitar que Ren e Yoh ganaran más terreno pero les era muy difícil, Chocolove y Horo corrieron deprisa posicionándose detrás de los gemelos. Ren les mando la pelota a Horo recibiéndola, golpeándola después para mandársela a Chocolove, el tiempo se terminaba y ellos lo sabían era su última oportunidad para empatar solo un golpe más y mandarina a la pelota a través del aro. Pero los gemelos taclearon a Chocolove en el aire pero no antes de que golpeara la pelota y fuera hacia el aro.

La pelota quedo dando vueltas en el aro como si estuviese decidiendo el entrar o no para darles el punto para el empate, la pelota poco a poco fue perdiendo velocidad, hasta que cayó del lado opuesto del que entro dándoles así el empate justo antes del que tiempo terminara.

-Así se hace- Horo levanto su mano para que los demás la chocaran después fueron con Chocolove para ver como se encantaba.

-Buen juego- les dijo Amador acercándose a ellos para ver él también que tan mal estaba Chocolove, pero no le paso nada grave solo unos leves raspones.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepan jugar tan bien?- les grito un muy enojado Lucas- Se supone que ustedes no sabían jugar.

-Nadie dijo que no supieran jugar- le dijo Anna poniéndose en medio de Lucas y los shamanes- además de que ustedes tampoco preguntaron, solo asumieron que no sabían, ese fue su error.

Lucas se lanzo esquivando a Anna dirigiéndose hacia Yoh, quien ya estaba listo para recibirlo y derribarlo, pero no llego ya que los gemelos lo debieron a tiempo.

-Quiero el desempate, uno a uno, contra ti…- dijo apuntando a Yoh- creo que no es necesario que te explique cómo es ¿No?

-No tienes que hacerlo, Manta aquí presente, nos explico muy bien como es que se resolvían los desempates. El uno a uno.- le contesto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a Lucas ya le estaba fastidiando enormemente esa sonrisa. ¿Era acaso que nunca se cansaba de sonreír? Y ¿Por qué demonios sonreía tanto? Sencillamente no lo comprendía.

Pero pronto aria que la perdiera.

Lucas se sacudió con fuerza las manos de sus hermanos y se alejo de ellos para tomar lo que necesitaba para el próximo encuentro.

-En verdad sí que nos sorprendieron en el juego, son muy buenos.

-Gracias- le respondió Chocolove incorporándose con la ayuda de Ren.

-Bien es mejor que vayamos a la parte alta para ver el desenlace de este juego.

Todos subieron las escaleras y se posicionaron para ver el uno a uno de Yoh y Lucas, quien ya regresaba con dos bastones de madera, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca le lanzo uno a Yoh.

Ambos se posicionaron a expiemos opuestos del campo, esperando que Eduardo lanzara la pelota desde donde él y los demás se encantaban. Eduardo los vio a cada uno, después miro a Anna, ella a su vez mirando a Yoh enseguida desviando su mirada por encima de su hombro viendo hacia los arboles.

Eduardo dirigió su mirada hacia el punto en el que miraba Anna, viendo el borde de los arboles tratando de ver que es lo que veía Anna con tanto interés, pero no logro ver nada, solo arboles.

Regreso su mirada al campo y vio la mirada impaciente de Lucas, no sabía que es lo que le pasaba a él con los invitados de la villa, era muy extraño que él se comportara tan agresivo. Y más que toda su agresividad iba dirigida solo a una persona Yoh Asakura, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ese joven y saber la raíz de todo ese enojo que para él no tenía sentido ya que Yoh se veía un joven muy simpático y agradable.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos giro la pelota en sus manos la lanzo hacia arriba cuando bajo la atrapo y volvió a lanzarla pero esta vez mas con más fuerza y hacia la mitad del campo, en ese momento tanto Yoh como Lucas salieron corriendo hacia la mitad del campo para así poder ser el primero en tener la pelota y hacer el punto ganador.

El primero en anotar seria el ganador a estas alturas pero en otra ocasión Lucas estaría muy seguro de sí mismo de que sería el vencedor, pero acabando de enfrentarse a Yoh y a los demás esa seguridad se esfumo en un segundo, Yoh sería un duro oponente de derrotar.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y trataron de ganar la pelota pero sus bastones se engancharon porque al final de un extremo estaba redondeado formando una especie de gancho, ambos tiraron con fuerza hacia su lado para que con esta acción jalar al otro y hacerle perder el equilibrio y que cayera pero ninguno de los dos lo logro tenían una fuerza similar así que ambos se hicieron poco hacia adelante para desengancharse y salir en busca de la pelota que estaba atrás de Yoh.

Cuando Yoh se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la pelota Lucas aprovecho para barrerlo con el bastón y hacerlo caer, pero no conto con que Yoh previo su movimiento y salto para que el bastón no le diera en los tobillos, al pisar el suelo salió corriendo hacia la pelota, cando llego a ella la levanto con el bastón y se llevo la pelota hacia uno de los aron para anotar y acabar.

Pero Lucas fue hacia él y se lanzo para taclearlo como un jugador de futbol americano, Yoh lanzo la pelota hacia arriba más fuerte y dio un giro para esquivarlo, Lucas freno y se giro para golpear a Yoh con el bastón. El bastón quedo a unos escasos centímetros de la cara de Yoh por que este detuvo el golpe con su propio bastón, ambos se vieron a los ojos y eso cambio los ánimos entre ellos.

Se separaron por poco tiempo porque se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y se enzarzaron en una pelea usando sus bastones como si fueran espadas, los movientes de amos eran agiles y fuertes no tenían reparos en atacarse.

Yoh tuvo una sensación de deja´vu pero la sensación era extraña era como si a la vez fuera él y no lo fuera algo era distinto pero no logro atrapar lo que era. Al regresar se dio cuenta que Lucas le iba a dar de lleno en el hombro con el bastón, reaccionando por puro instinto subió su bastón pero no lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear, el golpe fue con la parte redonda del bastón y no fue demasiado fuerte pero aun así dolía y dejaría moretón, Yoh impulso su bastón hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el bastón de Lucas saliera volando por los aires.

Con ese mismo impulso Yoh giro para darle un golpe a Lucas en la parte baja de la cadera en ese punto donde termina y comienza el fémur donde se encontraba el punto débil de Lucas, pero a última hora subió su bastón, le quito fuerza, golpeándolo en la espalda haciendo a Lucas caer al suelo a unos pocos metros a su izquierda.

Yoh pensó en ayudar a levantarse a Lucas pero viendo la actitud que estaba tomando con él no creía que aceptara su ayuda así que decidió seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraba Anna y los demás.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? El juego aun no ha terminado.

-Para mí ya.

-No es verdad termina hasta que uno anote primero.

Yoh cada vez estaba perdiendo la paciencia un poco más y a estas alturas estaba a nada de quedarse sin ella con la actitud de Lucas cosa increíble porque ni siquiera Horo ha estado tan cerca.

-Si así lo quieres está bien- Yoh impulso su bastón y golpeo la pelota que estaba junto a él, la pelota fue lanzada con demasiada fuerza, el castaño no se quedo a ver si entraba o no la pelota ya que tomo camino hacia Anna quien ya lo esperaba al nivel del campo para dirigirse hacia la casa.

Lucas sonrió porque el golpe era demasiado fuerte además fuera de dirección así que era difícil que entrara en el orificio y anotara el punto ganador pero su sonrisa murió cuando la pelota golpeo la pared cerca del círculo haciéndola rebotar y direccionándola para así pudiera entrar y anotar el punto.

-¿Pero como demonio…?

Tanto como Lucas y sus hermanos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Vaya si que ha rendido frutos el entrenamiento de la Reyna demonio.

-Si es verdad ya hasta estoy pensando en que me entreno para ser mas fuerte.

-No lo hablas enserio ¿verdad Ren?

-Muy enserio Horo.

-Pus ya somos dos.

-¿Tu también Chocolove?

-Sep, muy enserio.

-Y eso que Anna no ha estado muy bien estos meses.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello Manta?

-¿No me digas que Anna en verdad está embarazada?

-No, no es eso Ren.

-¿Entonces qué es? Y no digas que no sabes porque tú sabes algo.

-Es verdad se algo pero no se los diré no es mi deber decirlo si no de ellos…

-Lo sabia la demonio mayo ya a dar a luz a un bebe mitad demonio.

-¡Como eres idiota Horo! Que no es eso.

-Está bien ya no diré eso pero creo que sí lo está, así que dinos enano cabezón.

-Anna a estado teniendo unos sueños extraños, es solo eso y que por esa causa ella no duerme bien, solo es eso.

-Ya enserio Manta, ¿Qué es? Porque sinceramente no me creo eso. Que la Reyna de la maldad y el círculo ártico le tema a unas simples pesadillas no me la creo.

-Si no me creen o no ya es su problema chicos.

-Ya déjalo en paz Horo y vamos a la casa- Chocolove comenzó a caminar hacia la casa con los demás siguiéndolo, mientras Eduardo, los gemelos y Amadeo iban y veían como estaba Lucas que al parecer estaba bien físicamente pero herido de su orgullo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Lo estarías tu Toño si te dieran una paliza?

-En mi caso todo depende de quién me de la paliza porque si es una hermosa chica no me quejaría pero si fuera alguno de ustedes o de aquellos que van de regreso a casa seria otra cosa.

-Mejor guarda silencio Amadeo- le dijo Lucas mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el costado donde sentía más dolor.

-¿Te fijaste?

-Si Eduardo, lo hice, pero no comprendo el motivo por el que se detuvo era su momento para acabarme y la forma en que pelea es muy buena solo he visto a una persona pelear así.

-Lo sé.

-¿Saben de qué entrenamiento hablaban ellos? Porque me gustaría tomarlo si me hace más hábil y rápido.

-Aquí no importa de qué entrenamiento hablan si no, ¿Por qué y para que entrenan?

-Tal vez solo quiere que este en forma Lalo.

-No lo creo Luis, si solo quisiera estar en forma iría a un gimnasio.

-A la mejor es a lo que se dedica la señorita Anna, entrenadora profesional, ¿no lo crees?

-Sinceramente no tiene la compleción de una, es fuerte pero no esa forma, su fuerza es de otro tipo.

-Bueno mientras son peras o son manzanas creo que deberíamos de decirle que nos entrene a nosotros también, ¿no lo crees así Lucas?

-Ya déjame en paz Amadeo.

-A todo esto, dime Lucas, ¿Por qué esa actitud contra Yoh?

-¿La mera verdad? No lo sé Luis, pero en cuanto lo vi no me cayó bien, en cuanto lo vi sentí un odio inexplicable hacia él.

-Vamos a la casa también nosotros ya es tarde y mañana va a ser un día largo.- les dijo Eduardo.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la casa.

**Buenoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo holis, perdón por la tardanza pero primero tuve como un bloqueo, después fue como depresión además de que tengo trabajo, así es tengo uno y casi no tengo tiempo, es en un pueblo a tres horas de la ciudad de donde vivo y en verdad casi no me da tiempo de escribir.**

**En fin espero que les gustara el capitulo ya se la sabes si les gusto díganmelo y si no también para saber y no cometer el mismo error.**

**Y díganme que creen que sea ese secreto de Yoh y Anna que solo sabe Manta? Creen que sea que este embarazada o será otra cosa? Y a que se deberá el odio irracional de Lucas hacia Yoh.**

**Bueno espero actualizar pronto. Ja ne. **


End file.
